The Future Mrs Wayne
by ArkhamHarley5150
Summary: She wasn't going to let a little thing like a marriage contract hold her down... Nope. Rose Marie Potter was her own person and did things her own way. And if she met a handsome Billionaire, a mysterious Vigilante, and an Amazon princess along the way... Well... So be it. Fem!Harry/Bruce Wayne
1. Chapter 1

This is my second story, My first being "The little prince of Gotham', A Joker/Harley story. It will be a FEM!Harry/Bruce Wayne story, But it will take some time to get there!

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

She couldn't believe what the idiots in front of her where trying to pull.

Newly turned 18-year-old Rose Marie Potter glared across the table at the people in front of her right after they had gotten done with their pompous "Speeches." She was now sickened and feeling hateful towards all of them.

Lucius Malfoy, Dolores Umbridge, former minister Fudge, and four or five of more "Important" people in the Ministry of magic were on the other side of the table all trying talk her into saying yes to a marriage contract... To Draco Malfoy. In his favor, her school rival had an apologetic look in his eyes as his father smiled like a cat the caught the canary, convinced that he now had her. Apparently the Black family and the Malfoy family had a long standing marriage contract between there two houses. Lucius and Narcissia where a happy product of that arrangement.

Now that she had just turned 18 today, Lucius was trying to activate it again. Only this time, because Rose was the Black family Heiress due to Sirius's death, it would be her that was getting married... to _Draco bloody Malfoy._

Everyone around the table was getting more and more nervous as she held her glare at them. Trying to act as if half of the people in this room didn't have a great deal to gain if this arranged marriage took place... and that is exactly what it was. An arranged, Loveless marriage with a man that she could very easily said she hated. Draco had grown up in the last few years of the war, but that didn't wipe away the years of abuse she had suffered at his hands. Physical, Emotional, and Verbal. Draco had been a monster to her from day one at Hogwarts. And there was no way in hell she was going to agree to this...

So yes said the only thing that she could think to say...

"Are you all _bloody fucking insane?!"_ She burst to the shock of everyone in the room... Well, everyone but Draco. He just winced slightly and sighed.

Rose Marie Potter then stood up from her chair and spend that next ten minutes tearing every last one of them to shreds. Next to her, her two best friends Ron, Hermione and sat, smiling knowingly as the Girl-who-lived raged on.

* * *

They stormed out of the Ministry office, Rose slamming the door open in front of her as Ron and Hermione followed right at her heels.

"Can they do this?..." She asked, as Hermione and Ron both frowned.

"Technically, no, They can't force you to walk down the isle..." Hermione started.

"BUT?..." Rose snapped, wanting her friends to get to the point.

Ron sighed. "The Malfoys lost a lot of Money and status because of the war, but they still have the ears and eyes of lots of people. In the Wizgomont, The Ministry, The Elite.. EVERYWHERE... And they DO have the long-standing marriage contract, which can complicate things... They can't force you to walk down the isle, But they can contest any other marriage contract made after theirs, stop suitors from other families from officially courting you, try to push you into it using other means... like blocking the laws and railroading the businesses you want to try and help..."

"More or less, They can't force you down the isle, but they can make your life difficult until you do..."

Rose sighed loudly as her friends both shot her sympathetic looks.

"Well, Things were never going to be easy, were they?..." She quipped, and Hermione smiled back.

"Not at all... Easy is just not our style."

* * *

That whole year, Lucius Malfoy was only a bit of a bother. He would send owls and pop up at the Ministry if he knew she was going to be there, but nothing more. Draco was apprenticing and working on his career, and only sent a Owl or two that year. One for Christmas, one for the Anniversary of the Hogwarts.

She herself had been busy. She used the Elder wand to help repair the wands that had been destroyed when Ollavander had been kidnapped. She also helped the other shops that had been destroyed re-build and replenish what they had lost by offering them long-term loans with very little or no interest back. They were all so happy and grateful that they all happily started paying her back, even if the goblins were more then a little annoyed with her for "Overstepping her bounds."

She tried 19 without much fanfair, and only a birthday greeting from Draco. She considered herself on the right road.

* * *

The next year was a bit more dramatic. The goblins were still annoyed with her, and it showed. Lucius was becoming more bold, and started showing up not when she was at the Ministry, But the Alley and Hogsmeade as well. sometimes even showing up at one or two of the shops she was helping set back up.

He started blocking her at Wizgomont meetings, and talking people into voting against the laws she was trying to pass... Including the Muggle-born protection act that her and Hermione had been working on since the end of the war to insure that no Muggleborns would ever have there wands stolen from them and locked way ever again. Rose felt that he had his own reasons for trying to block that one, but it still annoyed her.

The Women of the Elite were now turning their noses at her, and giving cutting remarks whenever they could. It was OBVIOUS to them after all, that Draco was the only man that should marry her... Even if she was just a half-blood. The private marriage contract, that somehow EVERYONE now knew about was only proof of that...

She finally decided to act in her own self-interest when she caught Lucius trying to talk to the goblins behind her back, she knew she had to do something before he caused to much damage to her, or the Shops she was trying to help. She went to Hogwarts, and went to the Room of requirement. Her goal was to get the goblin-made cup of Helga Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw's Diadem, and return it as a gesture of goodwill.

She walked past the room three times thinking, "I need a place to find the lost goblin items so I can return them..." The door appeared, and she walked in... and was frozen with shock. instead of just the Cup and the Diadem, their was a large table with dozens and dozens of Goblin made items laid on top. Some swords, necklaces, a few cups, lots of rings and bracelets... Even suits of goblin made armor where standing in line in the back of the room. Rose shook her head and walked the rest of the way in as a bag appeared at the end of the table.

She filled the bag up as much as she could, and only took a set of daggers and twins blades for herself. She left the rest, including all the armor and swords, behind... Lord knows some Hogwarts students may need them one day if the castle went under attack again...

She set a meeting with the Head goblin of the bank as well as a few other important goblins beforehand. She opened the bag and handed the items to them one at a time, as respectfully as she could. The Goblins were more then shocked and surprised when Rose returned all of the contents back over to them.

The goblins were stammering and stuttering there disbelief and one even burst into tears. The head goblin himself was overcome with happiness. It turned up that by returning these lost items, she had restored the honor to a lot of goblin families, and many of the pieces had a reward tagged onto them.

By the end of the day, 3/4ths of the items had been returned to the Goblin families, and she had nearly doubled her vaults, and the 1/4th of the items that couldn't be returned due to the family having died out, she was allowed to keep. She had also earned 10 of what the goblins called "Favors" for her actions...

She had repaided the goblins for her 'Slight insult' against them, and had earned more at the same time... Needless to say, whatever plan Lucius was trying to put in motion for her with the goblins was halted quite abruptly...

She was a great friend to the goblins now, and she was very glad to have them in her corner.

When She turned 20, The goblins gave a her a Great birthday present... A Full and in-depth inheritance test, and full ownership to every Vault, Property, Magical item, and Knut that she was entitled to...

The Money went straight to repairing Hogwarts and all the Magically areas ruined by the war. By the end of the year, it was almost as if the war hadn't happened at all.

She was beyond happy.

* * *

The last year was horrible... The day after her 20th birthday she woke up to a Letter from Lucius. He more or less stated that Draco was finishing his apprenticeship this year, and he was expecting them to, If not getting married in the next few months, at the very least get "this Business" underway. That should have been a red flag that things where going to go south, But Rose simply tossed the letter in the fire and forgot about it. That was a mistake.

Lucius, Nott, and a few others where now shadowing her everywhere. Every shop she went to, every time she went to the Ministry. Nearly every meeting she went to, save the Meetings at Gringotts, She would always find one or two of them waiting outside. Arms crossed, eyes narrowed. She wasn't even safe at the Wealsey's, as Percy had gotten it in his head that it would be a good match for her. Every time see went to see George at the joke shop, one of her shadows would go into the shop with her as well.

Letters came almost every day now. Angry, demanding, barely veiled threats from Lucius. Kind, sympathetic letters from Draco. and Sweet, almost apologetic letters from Narcissia. And dozens of hateful letters, obviously from the Notts, Goyles, and other families that wanted this to happen.

The Elite were now actively ignoring her. She no longer received invites to parties and Galas like she did before, And nearly all of them quit giving to the "Magical Child Protective Services Fund", Which was the Charity fund Rose had started herself. She wrote them all off quickly. She honestly didn't need them.

After two more months of this nerve wrecking behavior, she finally snapped and went to the Ministry. She filed the proper paperwork to put a restraining order out on all of them, and she even handed over all the letters they sent, as well as a notebook with logs of when she was being followed and who or who she believed was following her. (Hermione's idea) It only made things worse...

Lucius was now bombarding her Floo everyday. Narcissia had quit writing at all. Draco's letter had changed from apologizing to near begging for her to just to say yes, and he and her would work things out between them after the wedding.

Her 'shadows' now where shoving, pushing, and scratching her while whispering obscenities at her.

When she went to a business dinner with the Grandson of Ollavander to talk to him about expanding the wand shop, they were both blindsided. He was nearly beaten while she was called a "Cheating, Half-blood whore!" and slapped onto the floor... They both got out there wands, and with the help of the restaurant owner, restrained them til Aurors arrived... Which is when she learned the restraining orders had been blocked by Lucius Malfoy. All of them. Apparently all of her "Shadows" were put in place to protect the "Future Lady Malfoy" from her enemies and scandal. He even arrived and tried to use his silver-tongue to stop his friends from getting arrested..

But Rufus, the Minister of magic and friend showed up, and knocked him down a few pegs. Rose once again had to tell everyone that she REFUSED to marry into the Malfoy family, and mad Rufus force the restraining orders into affect right away...

Nott and Goyle were arrested, and Rose left the ministry, Her faith in Magical England broken again...

But this time, She had a plan... This time, she was going to the Goblins.

And within a week, she was on a plane to a large manor in city called Gotham.


	2. The Lady Potter

The Gobins were amazing.

In just a few days they had sent house elves over to Gotham to make the manor ready for her arrival, got her a passport and a work visa very quickly (both magical and muggle) and even cooked up a legitimate reason for her extended stay...

But what was even more amazing was that they had finally talked her into OFFICIALLY acknowledging her title of 'Lady Potter", by putting it on all of her paperwork before signing it.

She could of kicked up a fuss and made them do the paperwork over, but she knew they had found a loop hole in her logic, and it would be easier for her if she took up the title of a Lady... So she just tipped her hat at the clever little fiends and signed the paperwork. The Smirk she got from the desk goblin was more then enough to let her know they were happy to get their way.

She smiled slightly as she opened the folder that was waiting for her on the table of the private plane when she arrived.

She opened it, and read the letter that was neatly written on the top.

 _Your Ladyship;_

Rose arched her eyebrow at that. Leave it to the goblins to be the first to address her by her new title.

 _First, we hope you find your travel both safe and comfortable. The private airline we booked you through has both a great reputation and solid references. We foresee no problems from that end._

 _In this folder you will find, first, the list of banks and bank accounts in America of which you have inherited. Under that is a list of the companies and businesses that you have invested in, own stock in, or own outright. And lastly is a list or properties, buildings, and land that now yours as well. All listed from most profitable and important, to least profitable and insignificant._

She took a moment to look at the paper, not at all surprised that the goblins would list it that way. Goblins measured things and people by there worth. While she didn't agree at all, it had worked well for them for thousands of years, so who was she to judge?

 _We have included Addresses, Floo names, E-mails, names and numbers of the people you need to contact in order to learn more on the appropriate pages. There will be an owl, a phone, a fireplace with a floo connection, and a personal labtop connected to the internet at your new residence when you arrive._

Roses' lips turned into a smile at that. The floo and the owl, she expected.. The Phone and Labtop, now that was a plus. She hadn't be on a computer for years. Not since the last time she sneaked onto Dudley's old computer. She had been fully in the Wizarding world the past three years. Fixing and Repairing what she could while helping Andy raise Teddy... He was 4 now, and was the light of his Godmother's and Grandmother's eyes. She never was out of the wizarding world long enough to justify getting one. Now, she had her own, and she was going to have fun with it.

 _Please remember that your cover for being in America for this prolonged period of time is to "Take Stock" of your American holdings, so you will need to be seen doing just that. In fact, I encourage you to do so, as many of these Accounts and Holdings have been left unattended or barely attended for nearly 20 years... namely those in the Muggle world that us goblins couldn't attend to in your place._

Rose frowned. She suddenly felt very guilty. She knew she had business to deal with in America, but she never really gave it much thought. The things right in front of her took up her attention and notice. Now, she realized that may not have been the best thing... Yes things in England were bad, and yes, she was EXPECTED to help, but she had been art that for 3 years... She should have gone over to America before. Even if it was just a week of two ever so often. But she hadn't, and now she didn't know how big of mess there was to clean up,

Well, She'd just have to find out, wouldn't she?...

 _As long as you stay in America, you can hold the Malfoys marriage contract at bay. Of course, this doesn't mean that we want you to abandon all of your work in England... So we took it upon ourselves to place a vanishing cabinet in your drawing room that will lead directly to number 12 grimwauld place in London. Since it is close to both the Ministry of magic and Diagon Alley, therefore us._

 _Please feel free to use it at will._

Her jaw dropped. Oh, now that was going to be nice! This way she could sneak over and see Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Teddy and Andy, and All of the weasleys whenever she wanted. That would wonderful.

 _Lastly, is a list of magical Alleys and Stores in Gotham and the ways to get to them. Visit with discretion. The Malfoys may not have much of a voice in the States, but they can send others over in a heartbeat if they get a hint as to where you are._

 _It is dangerous be in Gotham alone. In the Magical as well as the Muggle areas. So we've taken liberty and hired a 24-7 guard service for you._

If she was drinking something, she would of spit it out.

 _We know what you are going to say, and know that you are going to protest... but if you would please read the black file we have placed under this file you would see why is was not just a good investment, but necessary for your safety and survival._

 _Your guards will be waiting at the airport to pick you up. They will have the manor keys and brief you on the measures set in place for you._

 _Read the black file or this file first, but have them BOTH read before you land._

 _~ Potter accounts manager B.G._

Rose was angry when she read that, but calmed down after she thought about it for a bit.

The past few months she had been stalked, grabbed, and threatened verbally, physical, and even in BLOODY WRITING...

The fact of the matter is, she could have used bodyguards a while ago.

But she was still pissed that they did it without her input, let alone her permission. She wasn't happy about that. But she would take that up with the goblins. She wouldn't take it out on her new guards.

She gave a sigh. She then grabbed the files and opened it up. The first was the black files. They where arrest records and criminal statistics from Gotham... after just flipping over a few pages, she closed it. She didn't have the stomach for that right now, but she now sure that gotham was as bad as she thought it was. At the top of the list were two companies that she had heard of... The first was Wayne Enterprises. She smiled and decided that would be her first stop.

The next, She wasn't so sure of...

I mean... She knew the Black family invested in a lot of things in their time... but why would a muggle-hateing pureblood family invest in a completely muggle-run company? Let alone a company called Lex-corp?...


	3. The truth of the Situation

The Plane landed, safe and sound, 8 hours after take off. She took both of her files with her as she unbuckled her seat belt and disembarked. She handed over her passport and other papers out from her purse at the immigration desk.

An hour later, after a bit of odd questioning, she was free to enjoy her time in the States. As she walked out of the departure gate, She saw two strong looking but not burly men holding a sign that said "Lady Potter." She smiled in amusement and walked over to them...

The first body guard's name was Joseph Grimsditch. He was a bald, tall, and scary looking man with a gruff voice. She had no problem believing he was the head of her entire security team. He explain that he and his sister, Jolene, would be the two head bodyguards. The other gentlemen, Armando Lopez, was his second. Armando had a softer face, dark well-cut hair and devious smirk. She liked him immediately. The forth guard, Tommy Floret, was going to be Jolene's second. She would meet both of them later.

After a few tense moments, some sizing up on both parts, and Harry promising to treat them all to dinner tonight, they got along famously.

It was now time to be off to the MACUSA building in Central Gotham.

* * *

There were many parts of Gotham. Crime Alley, The Slums, and the Docks were the worse. The Palisades, Downtown, and Central Gotham were the best. Central Gotham was, as suggested, in the center of Gotham itself. The Home of the first bank of Gotham, Wayne Tower, and City Hall. But every street in Gotham was dangerous, Regardless of what street you were on.

The first stop was the Gotham MACUSA building. She picked up her Wand Permit, A book on magical American law, as well as signed the papers she needed to transfer over the magical properties and accounts she now owned under her name and her name alone. She then when to the Gotham branch of Gringotts, and the First bank of Gotham, and City Hall where she did the same. Any and All things that where inherited by her, passed down from another family, or given to her one way or another where now hers and only hers. She had to admit, She felt a fair bit more secure after that was done.

With the Paper-pushing was over and done with, and still a few hours before they would meet up with the other two for dinner, Rose was at a lost for what to do. She sat herself in the back of the charmed and armored car the security company they were hired from gave them, and slumped.

"Kinda bored?..." Armando asked. Rose smiled and nodded.

"A bit, Yes..."

"How about we do a bit of sight-seeing? Show you all the great Statues, monuments, and major parts of Gotham... It's nearly all in the Gothic or Neo-gothic style, Obviously, But they are still worth lookin' at."

Rose immediately perked up.

"Now that sounds like a plan I could live with."

* * *

"You know, Chicka... You're not so bad." Armando said as he closed the front passenger side door. They had just left the Gotham settlers bridge, after stopping by the National Library and Museum. "When the Goblins hired us, they said you were a spit fire... and you might not be to happy with having to having someone... how did they put it?... 'interfering in your freedom' But you seem pretty chill to me."

Rose smiled back as she snapped her seatbelt on.

"Truth be told, I'm still not to happy about it..." She mumbled, Lopez and Grimsditch raised there eyes at her.

"NO, NO, not like that..." She said, raising her hands in front of her in surrender. "Not like that at all; I really like you guys, too... It's just..."

" I'm a Bloody war veteran, Right?... Spent years watching my own back, or my friend's back... I'm not really used to or fully comfortable with putting my safely in others hands. But I'm working on it, Really, I am!" she said as Grimsditch started to glare. "And I may not be to happy about the goblins hiring you without my say-so, and only being informed 8 hours before meeting you... But that I will take up with the _Goblins_. That's not on you're guys' heads, and I won't put it there. I'm not going to be a spoiled brat about it, I Promise."

Both Guards seemed more then happy to hear that.

"Anyhow; when I think about it, I haven't exactly been what you would call _safe_ for quite a while now... I could probably use the backup."

Joseph snorted loudly. "That's putting it lightly."

Rose glared at him. He raised his eyebrow back.

"OH, don't give me look, Lady Potter; I've read your file. You've been continuously stalked, harassed, railroaded over and over the past two years. Even assaulted once in a restaurant a few weeks ago. No offense, But you should of called someone like us in quite a while ago."

"I had it handled..." Rose said defensively, her pride smarting. Joseph shook his head with a sigh, Armando looked very uncomfortable.

"No, you _thought_ had it handled... You though the letters would somehow just disappear after you quit reading them, you hoped the railroading would stop after every vote, you expected the restraining orders would go through right after you filed them. You though you could just handle the stress and roll with the punches. You'd figure it would die down or blow over, am I right?..."

Rose blinked, her mouth nearly dropped to the floor.

"Ya, I figured as much... That's where a lot of people get it wrong. If left unchecked for to long, the behavior will only escalate. You let the Malfoys build up to much steam, and you didn't force there hand quick enough. Yes, You keep the letters and handed them over... But you should of also responded firmly, then aggressively. Acting in your own defense. You also let them follow you and surround you to the point were they knew your schedule and timetable even better then you did... That was the biggest mistake."

Rose frown, and looked down. "I didn't want to make a fuss..."

"Well, Sadly, By not making a fuss, people only heard the other side... Repeats, over and over again, on how THEIR choices for you were better then the choices you were making for yourself...To the point were others started to believe it, too. Lucius wasn't just able to railroad you, but enlist help from lots of others from that... So then had you scared, cornered, and outnumbered as well... Why none of your friends outside of the handful that helped didn't get involved, I don't understand... You needed someone on your side. For right now, that's us."

Rose looked down, as she realized how right Joseph was...

"But on the other hand, There is ALOT you did right... The records, keeping your house safe, telling your friends what was going on... AND the restraining orders, Thought the morons got them frozen before they could really help. We'll take it over from here. From now on, whenever they write, we'll right back. When they show up, we'll be. And any punches, they try to throw, we'll throw right back... Because the WORSE thing you can do with people like that is just put up with it, and let it continue... especially for pureblood men like the Malfoys..." He said, looking into the rear-view mirror to her.

"They don't stop until you literally put a stop to it yourself... You have to embarrass them, shame them, take them to court, and take them down, notch after notch... Do anything and everything you can, till they have no choice but to give up."

"Because men like the Malfoys?... They just don't hear the word _'No'_..."

Rose knew in her heart that what he was saying was right, and she was happy he was being honest and upfront with her...

But she truly hated this situation. She hated everything about it. Every single bit.


	4. The Grape Vine

The news spread very quickly, the way that news in Gotham always does. To the highest bidder first. Once she left the MACUSA office, two owls were sent out by the same front desk clerk. One to the wealthiest most powerful magical family in Gotham, the other to the Goblins at the Gotham Gringotts bank.

When she left the first bank of Gotham, three calls were made by three different people. The first, to the Major from the bank head himself. The second call, to the current head of the Gotham mafia families, Don Falcone, from a teller. The next from a janitor, who used his cell phone to call his contact at Lexcorp.

By the time she left City hall the phones really started ringing, and the rats made their weight in gold. Calls were going in and out all over Gotham. From the highest desks in Wayne Tower to the lone, sleek phone in the dark meeting room of the court of owls. The messages were all the same, though.

A 'Lady Potter' had shown up, Paperwork in hand, and taken control of not only bank accounts and money, but ownership in stocks, shares, lands, buildings, and Businesses that had long been dormant or unclaimed.

All under her name, and her name alone.

To two people that were called, this was seen at the very least, curious news. To everyone else that was called, it was seen as a threat.

There was a new player in Gotham. With money and means of their own.

But no one, not one person who answered those calls that day, was happy about it.

* * *

The car pulled up to a very large and imposing rod-iron gate. Rose had to force herself not to shiver.

Rose knew that the Palisades Manor home belonged to the Black family; but seeing that cold, dark, twisted metal gateway really drove the point home. In the back of her head, she feared that this would just end up being a larger version of number 12. She hated that place at first, but at least Rose, Molly and Ginny had warmed the place up over the years.

The two guards seemed not to be bothered at all. They were quite firmly in 'Alert" mode and didn't care, she couldn't help but feel a bit safer for it. Armando rolled down the window, and with a flick of his wand made the gates open. They drove forward with a cathedral-like blanket of tree branches above them, all bare and leafless. The kind of trees one would expect while driving to a haunted castle, not a manor estate.

Rose could already tell if she were going to stay here for a prolonged period of time, she was going to make some real changes. Even if she had to pull up her sleeves to do the yard work herself like she did at the Dursleys. She couldn't stay long in a place like this. It would get to her after awhile. It would affect her mood, sleep, and well-being.

"Don't worry, Lady Potter, This place will warm up in a few months... Once spring gets here. The Cherry blossoms and other trees don't get green until then." Armando commented after he saw the look on her face in the rear view mirror. She was kind of surprised he picked up on her mood and the reason so quickly.

"Going to have to be a bit sooner than that... I might ring up a landscaper tomorrow." She jeered playfully. Armando nodded and smiled back.

"Hey; If that's what rings your bell, Chicka, go for it! From what we were told, This time Gotham is all yours. You can do whatever you want to. The goblins would like you to check up on a few things, but that's only a polite suggestion. Just try to think of this as a sort of a vacation."

"Definitely ringing up a Landscaper, then... I wouldn't be able to relax if a stay in a manor like THIS." Her arm waved lazily with a distasteful look on her face, and Armando laughed openly but shut his mouth quickly when he got a glare from his boss. After Armando cleared his throat and sank a few inches in his chair, Joseph spoke.

"We're almost at the front door... Jolene and Tommy are already here, they were unpacking and settling in. We'll go in, change clothes, and head out for dinner. knowing Jolene, she already booked us a table somewhere."

* * *

Jolene and Tommy met them at the front door.

There was one word that really fit Jolene. Auburn. She had Auburn red hair. Soft pink skin tone with a lightly burned (Auburn) cheeks, forehead, chin, and nose. She even had a red-brown jacket over a (you guessed it) Auburn shirt. She was even wearing an Auburn shade of lipstick... Or at least, Rose thought it was lipstick. If not, then she was also born with Auburn lips. All in all, she was a very auburn woman; from Head to toe.

Tommy Floret on the other hand was Blonde with a Military build, light brown eyes, with some jagged features that some would call handsome... Rose just thought it make him look like he was made from a series of blocks. Like someone had assembled him out of cubes of meat and muscle, wrapped it up securely in an air-tight packaging of skin, and shipped him off directly to his first mission.

Jolene gave a warm smile and shook her hand, proudly introducing herself to Rose. She and was kind and pleasant, and had not only made the reservations for dinner; but had had set aside 3 dresses for Rose to choose from so she could change out of her traveling clothes, and allow an hour or so of Lee-way so Rose would have enough time to freshen up if she wanted too. Rose Definitely wanted too. She thanked Jolene for that thoughtfulness, and asked if she wouldn't mind helping her with day-to-day scheduling. Jolene immediately said yes, and Rose felt a large weight roll off her shoulder. She now had one less thing to worry about. She got a feeling she was going to get along with her female body guard very well. Joseph's small smile of approval let Rose know he thought so, too.

Tommy, on the other hand, was very professional. Almost to professional. Nearly to the point of being cold. Rose could only hope that she would be able to put up with him long enough for them to warm up to one another, or at the very least, for her to get used to his demeanor. He didn't seem mean, cruel, and she didn't get any bad vibes from him at all. He just seemed so... Robotic. It was just kind of unsettling.

"Jolene has a room right here, in the front of the house. I have a room in the back, directly by the back exit. Tommy has a room in the east wing, and Armando has a room in the family wing to the east, right under your room. Between the four of us, even if we're sleeping or off-shift, we will know pretty quickly if something is going on." Joseph explained, as he pointed to a door, now known to be Jolene's bedroom door, to the right of the entry Hall.

Rose nodded. She hadn't even put a thought into room placements, but luckily they had... It was obvious that Joseph took his job seriously. She could only smile as she realized she was starting to feel more safe then she had in over 3 years.

"Thank you lot... Really, Thank you very much... You guys really have no idea how much this means to me."

"It's no problem, Lady Potter. Now, go get changed and we'll all get ready, too. We'll leave in half a hour, so we get to dinner in plenty of time."

"Sounds good to me... So, Tell me, where are we having dinner?"

"A place called _Buca de Petro.._ In little Italy. It has the best Lasagna in the city. You're going to love it!"


End file.
